Steven Universe: a Garnets Moon
by MoonWisp of the Storm
Summary: When the magic that protects the universe from a now extinct gem race starts to fade and an evil gem races rises a prophecy arises One born on a super moon night, one born to the power of thee, one born of her mothers love, one to free them from they're flaming shackles, good luck little one of the moon But what does this have to do with the Crystal Gems? Read to find out!


**A/N I don't own Steven universe (c) i only own my Oc's  
story by me,don't use without permission  
No pairings except for steven X connie and oc X oc  
Hope you like it !**

We start our story in a small clearing surrounded by trees, the wind blew softly causing the leaves of the beautiful trees to rustle gently. But there was one that caught the eye of most. An Amazing silver willow in the centre of the clearing, it had long majestic silver branches and beautiful soft pale blue and gold leaves and a trickle of crystal clear water coming from the top of the tree that fell down a river like carve that was most likely carved out by the water over the thousands of years it had been there. The water trickled down into a large pond at the base of the tree. The pond surrounded the tree making a small island that was covered by the silver willows large trunk. The water was suspected to be magical because 1, is made the clearing the most healthy and lush clearing in all of the Star Path, and two it gave the gems spirits visions and sometimes even prophecies. Silver water lilies, white lotuses and many more colourful flowers littered the clearing. Most Gems called this the Moon Spring because the tree and water would glow when exposed to the moon. Suddenly the bushes at the edge of the clearing started to rustle and a gem emerged. This gem had white skin that seemed to flash slight blue and purple whenever she moved under the light, she had long Silver hair with Aquamarine tips that was pulled up in a high pony tail. Even though it was pulled up it still brushed the soft silverish green grass. She had Silver hawk like wings and the end of her feet were talon like. Her eyes were sharp silver and looked slightly hawk like. Her whole body seemed translucent and glowed in the moonlight when she opened her left wing a beautiful whiteish stone was embed into it and like her skin flashed pale blue and purple every time she moved into the light. Her sharp silver eyes scanned the clearing  
"Rose Quartz, are you present?" asked the silver gem, the silver gem waited several seconds before receiving a reply.  
"Yes Silver, I am Present, how about you Flame?" the one called rose said emerging from the opposite side of the clearing, she had a waterfall of pink curly hair like Silver her skin was translucent. she had tanned skin and warm pink eyes. she wore a long silky white dress unlike silver who wore a pale blue sleeveless cut tank top that ended just above her belly button and pale blue shorts adorn with tribal like markings, silver skin also had pale blue tribal tattoos etched into her body. Almost immediately after Rose called out the name Flame her call was received.  
"here, Cobalt?" A The gem called Flame emerged from the side of the clearing, he had pale orange skin and flame coloured hair that was spiked up in a flame like manner. He wore a neon orange open vest that only just pasted his lung bones and a karate like belt that was tied around the bottom of the vest and just above his belly button was an orange topaz. He also wore baggy black pants that stopped just above his knees that had a red ring around each pant bottom that held the baggy pants to his knees, like rose and silver his skin was also translucent. There was no answer but a dark blue gem emerged from the side opposite to Flame. his skin was dark blue and he had a ring of black spots, the largest on is left eye and the rest trailing to the smallest which ended at his jaw bone, just below his left eye was the second biggest black dot and in the centre of the dot was a dark blue cobalt. his hair was slightly lighter than his skin and was tied up in a samurai bun, the tips of the hair were black and his eyes were rare crystal blue, he wore a blue tank top with a dark blue jean jacket over it. He wore shorts showing the same Black dots patter starting with the biggest at covering his knees and ending just above were a sock would go were the foot was completely black, this was the same with both legs. Cobalt looked slightly older that flame being the youngest and about the same age as rose but silver was only a year older than the two and like all the others his skin was translucent as well. The dark blue gem nodded, then they all proceeded to where Silver was kneeling at the base of the pond. Her wings folded her fingers grazed the surface of the pond sending small ripples across the pond. Rose then proceeded to sit down beside the hawk like gem.  
"I heard the last of your kind has died out" Rose said looking at the slightly older gem, Silver nodded.  
"What are we going to do, _their_ power is dying out soon the magic will be gone and _they_ will be able to..." Flames voice faded he stared down solemnly at the crystal clear water of the pond.  
"I am sorry for what i almost did to you Silver, it was wrong and i am glad i noticed that before it was to late I could have done something horrible, something like .. like ... _them.."_ He continued ending in a whisper, Silver hugged the gem.  
"It is okay Flame it is not your fault you were born there, trained to be one of them, made believe in something that was wrong, it's not your fault its _there's_ you didn't know that what you were doing was wrong and you were wise enough to see that it was wrong, and I respect you for that" the Silver gem said pulling away from the topaz but still holding his hand.  
"Their must be something we can do, we can't just watch the universe be destroyed" Said Rose looking up at the full moon.  
"Theres not much we can do Rose, we are dead can't you see that we are spirits of what we use to be what more can we do" suddenly burst Cobalt.  
"Cobalt calm, there is something that we can do we have to help make more of _them_ by using the birthstones" said Flame calmly  
"But thats the point" said Silver "we don't have any of _those_ birth stones left we used them all up" finished Silver. Surprisingly Rose to this new calmly though the others looked panicked.  
"Silver the moon is full tonight how about you try using the water of the Moon Spring since it works best with you type of gem" the Pale Gem nodded. slowly she closed her eyes and got into a position with her rear on the back of her legs and her hands folded neatly on her lap, Silver gently reached over and touched her hand to the water causing ripples to form, the gems waited several minuets.  
"I knew this wasn't going to work" murmured cobalt under his breath he started to stand up to leave but flame pulled him back down in a sitting position, he put his finger to his lips shushing Cobalt and then proceeded to point at Silver who was still sitting at the pond but something was different. The atmosphere in the air changed from clam and peaceful to a cold mystical pulse. The ripples that were still forming in the water were largening and within thirty seconds were full blown tsunami like waves. the Gems stared in awe as Silver slowly struggled to turn around to face them and when her eyes opened they were no longer sharp silver but fully glowing white than she began to speak her voice sounded far away but echo through out the whole clearing  
" _One born on a super moon night, one born to the power of thee, one born of her mothers love, one to free them from they're flaming shackles, good luck little one of the moon"_ Silver held her hand over her heart and something seemed to glow faintly in the centre of her closed fists, then the echo faded from her voice and the huge waves faded to nothing and when Silver open her eyes again they were wide with fear, her body began to tremble and then collapsed and if Flame wasn't there to catch her she would of fell right into the Moon Spring. Flame looked down in her now open palm and within her palm lay a small silver shard. he gasped in amazement, Moons eyes began to flutter open she blushed lightly when she realized what position she was in, she pushed herself out of Flames lap and also looked down at her palm her eyes widened. The last birthstone it had been right here all along! Rose and cobalt seemed to notice it too.  
"What are we going to do with it" asked Cobalt, silver looked over all of them the looked back at the crystal shard in her palm.  
"The water made an image in my head of a gem on earth, i think thats the one that it wants us the sire the gemling" said Silver, looking at Rose for permission, The rose quartz nodded and Silver once again press her finger to the spring water but instead of show her a prophecy it rippled gently and when the ripples subsided an image was formed.  
"Are you sure thats the one?" asked Flame, Silver nodded.  
"Do you think my son will be able to handle you know, losing her" Rose asked, the three looked at her with questioning looks then it dawned upon them. Silver stared intently down at the image of the sleeping for of a gem.  
"I don't know, but this is for the greater good" said Silver, Rose nodded.  
"I will also send down one of mine, and don't worry he won't be like _them_ he will help her" said Flame when Silver gave him a look.  
"Then it is settled Flame and I will send the BirthStones on there way tomorrow night" Said Silver looking at Flame who nodded. The rest nodded and with that left the spring.

 **A/N ohhh who do think it is going to be, and why would Steven not want to lose her find out on the next chapter of The Garnets Moon!**


End file.
